Dreams
by drcjsnider
Summary: As the end of the term neared, the talk in the dorm room of the seventh year Slytherin boys turned towards girls and sex. Mind you, this was not a newly discovered topic of conversation. Scorpius/Rose and Draco/Rose.


Title: Dreams  
Pairing: Scorpius/Rose, Draco/Rose  
Rating: NC-17  
Word Count: 2717  
A/N(optional): This is a prequel to a story I've started but haven't completed yet. So really it isn't a prequel at all, except in my mind. I stole the idea for the Slytherin boy's dorm room chat from respitechristopher's lovely story: Scorpius Malfoy Learns Quidditch. This hasn't been beta'd so please forgive any and all mistakes. Written in celebration of **queenb23more**'s birthday!

As the end of the term neared, the talk in the dorm room of the seventh year Slytherin boys turned towards girls and sex. Mind you, this was not a newly discovered topic of conversation. In years past, however, there had been careful avoidance in such discussions of their mates' family members or girlfriends. Now with NEWTs almost over and adulthood just around the corner, the boys' natural inhibitions had been diluted and their tongues set loose.

"So Zabini if you could shag any of the professors who would you choose?" Ethan Flint asked, as he flipped through the most recent issue of _Play Wizard_ magazine.

Francesco Zabini, who was still immaculately dressed, despite having spent a frantic day taking his NEWT exam for potions and dealing with Head Boy issues, arched an inquiring eyebrow at his friend. "You'll need to be a tad more specific, Ethan. Am I supposed to consider ALL professors or only those I haven't shagged already?"

"Get off it, Zabini. You've never shagged any professors," Alan Brian, ragged from his bed.

"Au contraire, mon frère. It just so happens that I had a tawdry affair with Flitwick's Teaching Assistant last year."

"Bullshit," Flint said, looking up from his magazine. "She had to be at least twenty-two."

"Twenty-three," Zabini answered, a faint trace of a smirk on his lips. "Older women make excellent lovers."

Scorpius Malfoy glanced over at Al Potter seeking to confirm whether or not Zabini was telling the truth. Al just shrugged in response.

Brian and Flint chuckled loudly. "What about you, Potter? Which of the Professors would you like ride?"

"Fuck, I don't know," Al replied, flushing slightly. "None of them compare to Judy, do they?"

Al had been dating Judy Longbottom for almost a year and was still completely smitten with the girl.

"I'd take on Madame Patil," Brian said. "She's exotic."

Flint snorted. "Just because you never spend any time in the library doesn't make her exotic, you wanker."

Brian responded with a sneer and a two finger salute.

"Potter, someday you are going to regret not having sowed your oats a bit further a field than Judy Longbottom," Zabini said.

"Me and my oats are just fine, thanks," Al informed him.

"Alright, Malfoy, your turn," Flint said, obviously having decided he would serve as the high inquisitor of the dorm room. "If you could shag any of Potter's cousins, which would you choose?"

"Hey!" Al protested.

"Too easy," Brian interjected. "A bloke would have to be out of his mind to pick someone besides Dominique Weasley."

Although Dominique Weasley had left school two years ago, her strawberry blond hair, classic features, and slim figure, still made her the star of many Hogwarts boys' wet dreams. "Course, I always imagine her on top. I want to be able to be able to grab a girl's tits while we are shagging."

"Ugh," Al groaned, plopping back on his bed.

"Yeah, Dominic was hot," Scorpius agreed. However, she wasn't the Weasley cousin he would have chosen.

"I'd do Roxanne," Flint grinned wickedly. "She looks like a screamer."

"Remind me to hex the shite out of you, Flint, should any of my cousins ever be idiotic enough to agree to date you," Al called from his bed.

Zabini laughed. "I'd take the twins – Molly on top, Lucy on bottom."

"Fuck, they are fifteen years old! What happened to liking older women?" Brian asked, sounding appalled.

"They are twins," Francesco restated slowly. "Remember boys, any rule can be broken if twins are involved."

Scorpius glanced over at Al, who had a pillow pressed tightly against his face.

"I bet Malfoy would give the family fortune to get into Rose Weasley's knickers," Flint taunted.

Scorpius rolled his eyes because it was more convincing than any verbal response he could articulate. While he would not give up the Malfoy fortune to _shag_ Rose Weasley – not that there was much of a fortune left after a decade of funding Voldemort's return and being forced for another two decades to help pay for post-war rebuilding efforts – he was completely smitten with the girl. "Never going to happen."

"What's your cousin's problem, anyway?" Brian asked Al.

Rose had a well-known rule against going out with Quidditch players or Slytherins.

Al took the pillow off his face and sat up. "She's related to James and has seen how he treats his birds. That's enough to put any girl off of Quidditch players."

James had been very much a teenage heartbreaker. No girl had ever been able to hold his attention for long. Rose had ended up comforting many of her friends and classmates after they'd fallen for James and then been abruptly dismissed once someone else caught his eye.

"Well, James' behavior might explain her aversion to Quidditch players, but what is her excuse for not dating Slytherins?" Zabini demanded. "A bloke can choose _not_ to play Quidditch, but there is no getting out of one's house. It's downright discriminatory of her."

Scorpius couldn't help but nod along silently.

"Not sure. I mean it's no secret that both her parents were harassed by Slytherins during their time at Hogwarts."

Scorpius grimaced because it didn't take a genius to figure out that his dad was probably behind much of the harassment.

"Still," Al continued. "It isn't really like Rose to carry a grudge, especially not a family grudge. I suspect she got turned off of Slytherin boys in third year when she started practicing Legitimacy on me and saw a bit more of you lot that she expected."

"Bullshit," Zabini said. "There is no way Rose was doing Legitimacy when she was thirteen."

"I didn't say she was good at it," Al told them. "She would catch little glimpses of us talking or doing something and then I'd explain what had been going on in more detail."

"Fuck, Potter," Flint exclaimed, looking disgusted. "Your cousin played you to get dirt on us. You're pathetic. She should have been the one in Slytherin."

Everyone else in the room, except Scorpius, looked equally appalled with Al's lack of cunning. Scorpius might have been pissed too, but he suspected his friend was simply having at go at them all. It was always difficult to tell whether or not Al was joking since his sense of humor was as sharp as the edge of an expensive piece of parchment. It hurt like hell when it cut you, but never drew blood.

"Malfoy couldn't get her, even if she did drop her stupid rule about Quidditch players and Slytherins," Zabini commented, with the air of someone who had thought about the matter extensively. "His family name alone is enough to put her off."

Scorpius rolled his eyes again, but chose not to confront Zabini about his interpretation. After all, for most of his first five years at Hogwarts, Scorpius had assumed that Rose was no more aware of his presence at Hogwarts than she was of a particularly comfortable chair in the Gryffindor Common Room or an intricate tapestry hanging in the fourth floor corridor. It wasn't that she was ever rude to him or purposely ignored him, but she never sought him out, or made conversation with him, or acted like she would even recognize him outside the school's corridors.

It didn't really bother Scorpius that Rose wasn't consciously aware of his existence. If he thought about the girl more than he thought about most other of his female classmates, it was only because she was the cousin of one of his best mates, a brilliant Keeper, and near the top in most of their classes. Still it was a _bit_ galling that he couldn't attract her attention despite having made an utter arse out of himself more times than he cared to remember.

Of course, it might be easier to forget those occasions if Al didn't remind him of them regularly.

_"Remember when you broke your arm while attempting a Wronski Feint to impress Rose?"_

"Shut up, Al."

"Remember the time you ended up in the infirmary for three days because you were taunting the Giant Squid in an attempt to get Rose to notice you?"

"Stuff it.."

"Or how about when you fell off the back of that Thestral and cracked your head open because you thought Rose was watching from the top of the Astronomy Tower, but it turned out to really be Lucy?"

"You're a dead man, Potter."

Nevertheless, Scorpius could easily recall the exact moment when he realized that Rose Weasley did not consider him a waste of magical space. It happened in early March at the beginning of his preparation for O.W.L.s. He had joined the rest of his dorm mates in the library, when Rose had plopped down in the only free chair at their table.

"Al, get rid of two of these wankers so we can start studying," Rose had demanded.

"What?"

"When I said we should form a study group to get ready for exams, I didn't not mean that I was willing to study with whatever motley lot you could pull together," she informed him. "I've got two of the best Ravenclaws in our year willing to work with us, but you are going to have to cut loose two of your mates."

"And if I refuse?" Al had asked snidely. Sharing a common room with some of the most pretentious and stuck-up wizards in England could turn anyone sarcastic – even the son of war hero extraordinaire and genuinely nice guy Harry Potter.

"Then I have two Gryffindors and a Hufflepuff dying to take your place."

Al glanced around the table and everyone shrugged in response. Each of them wanted an opportunity to be in what would undoubtedly become the best study group of the year. Yet, they all seemed to recognize that it was better that two of them get left out of the group than they all lose out. "I can't choose."

"Fine," Rose huffed, blowing a curl out of her face. "I'll do it."

Scorpius felt his stomach drop. If Al had chosen, he'd have had a chance. But he was sure that Rose would pick Zabini and Brian. Zabini was near the top of their year academically and Brian was in both runes and athrimacy with her. Rose looked them over briefly, her lips twisting in a slight grimace. "Alright, Malfoy and Zabini stay. The other two can shove off."

Scorpius had been so shocked that he'd started to stammer out reasons why Brian was a better choice until Al had kicked him into silence under the table. Rose, however, had only looked at him wryly before pulling out her planner and passing out study guides.

The next three months had been intense. For the first time since starting Hogwarts, he'd had significant contact with Rose almost every day of the week. If the entire study group wasn't meeting, then Rose tracked him down and gave him some history of magic question to investigate. When he balked or looked flummoxed about exactly where to start, she frequently marched him into the library and started shoving the relevant books under this nose. Every once in a while, she would sit beside him as he skimmed the pages and point to the paragraphs that would be most useful. All of the personal contact between them had been exquisite and Scorpius was determined to ask Rose out as soon as OWLs were over. He could picture them spending the summer together and returning to Hogwarts for sixth year as a couple.

That idea had been shot to hell, however, when he'd walked into the library for one of the study group sessions and come across Rose in the stacks with Dick Turpin. He hadn't been able to tell what they were saying, but there was no mistaking Turpin's intent. He was standing just inches in front of Rose, one hand on the shelves beside her head and one hand toying with the curls that had fallen over her shoulder. Rose was blushing and biting her lip, but when Turpin leaned toward her and gently kissed her, she'd responded by running her hands up his chest, linking her arms around his neck. Scorpius wasn't sure if he wanted to kick himself for not moving faster, hex Rose for leading him on, or _Crucio_ Turpin for having the gall to think that he was worthy of a bird like Rose Weasley.

Unfortunately, that episode hadn't ended Scorpius' fascination with Rose. Although he'd taken a couple of Slytherin girls to Hogsmeade and had a relatively serious relationship with a girl in Hufflepuff, he'd never completely gotten Rose out of his system. There had even been a time at the beginning of seventh year, after she'd broken up with Turpin, that he had reconsidered making a move on her. But when he'd mentioned it to Al at dinner one evening, he's been warned off by Zabini, who had recently sat through a lecture from Rose about utter impossibility of her ever dating a Slytherin.

"Trust me, Malfoy," Zabini had cautioned, "your pride, your ego, and your dignity will all be much safer if you stay away from Rose Weasley."

Scorpius had taken his words to heart and never approached Rose romantically. However, as his dorm mates continued to debate the merits of various witches at Hogwarts, Scorpius couldn't help but wonder if he stood a chance with the girl now that school was ending. Soon, he would neither be a Quidditch player nor a Slytherin. If she wanted to turn him down in the future Rose would have to come up with a different excuse. And if she didn't turn him down, well… the thought made Scorpius smile.

That evening he dreamed of Rose.

Scorpius had never had a dream like it before. Instead of being part of the action, he was standing at the end of his bed, watching himself fuck Rose. He could see the back of his own head, his lean body covering hers, pressing itself into her over and over. He had a much better view of Rose. She looked brilliant, hot and sexy as hell. Her eyes were closed; her mouth parted slightly, her lips moist and a bit bruised by his kisses, her hands moving from his back, to his arse, to his arms. Scorpius groaned as Rose pulled her legs up higher, allowing him to thrust deeper inside her.

He wanted to move, to switch locations, so that he could get a clearer view of his cock penetrating her. He wanted to see her tits bounce as he pushed forcefully into her. Shite, he really didn't want to watch at all, he wanted to be on top of her, to feel her surrounding him, to have her breathing heavily under him.

Suddenly the scene shifted and Rose was on top. Scorpius felt his heart pound harder as he watched her riding him. His eyes traveled from her hair, damp with sweat, to her shapely back, down to her arse that clenched and released as she raised and then lowered herself onto him. He glanced up at his face and froze as he realized it wasn't his face all. Although it had the same shape, the same pointed features, and the same coloring, he was not looking at himself, but rather at his father.

"Fuck," he whispered as his father reached his hand into Rose's hair and pulled her face down to his.

He tried to force himself awake and when that failed, he tried to turn away so he couldn't see the perversities his father was doing with Rose. That too failed. Instead, Scorpius watched as his father raised himself onto his elbows to suck one of Rose's nipples into mouth. He had to hear her begging to be 'fucked harder.' He had to watch as Rose came, throwing back her head while his father continued to thrust into her.

It was only then that he woke up. He was drenched in sweat; his legs tangled in the sheets. He tried to catch his breath, tried to calm his racing in heart, but he couldn't block out the image of Rose having sex with his father. And while Scorpius mocked the practice of divinations, it didn't take a seer to figure out the meaning behind his dream. He obviously saw himself as a pale imitation of his father and believed a girl like Rose – vivacious, beautiful, and intelligent – would never settled for second best. Covering his eyes with the palms, Scorpius determined right then that he would never pursue Rose Weasley.

The End


End file.
